Forgotten
by LightDreamer
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sakura is struck down by Sasuke's cold hearted words and gives up on him. Sasuke now realizes how hard life is with out her and how much he wants her back. Sakura gets amnesia and can only not remember him. Wat will he do?My first fic.RR plz
1. Strange Happenings

**Forgotten**  
By: LightDreamer

Disclaimer: ok...I don't OWN Naruto...but I'd like to own the character Sasuke - hahaha jks  
  
Please don't flame me cause this is my first fic...well my first fic put up.  
  
Summary: Ok well this fics about Sakura who after a lot of hateful words from Sasuke finds she doesn't like him anymore. Sasuke finally realizes that uh oh he does have feelings for her (sound familiar) I know I know there's been a lot of fics like this but mines different! There's a twist later in the fic Sakura will lose her memory and Sasuke has to decide whether or not he wants her to remember him and what his feelings are. Enjoy!  
  
"blah" =talking

'blah' = equals thinking

[blah] = inner Sakura (not a lot of her in story) or Author's Note.  
-----------------------  
Chapter One: Strange Happenings  
  
It was 6 am in a day warm with the smell of spring on it's way, and team 7 [after the chuunin exam but before he left to find Orochimaru for power...pretend it's like any day]was coming together for a training session. Sasuke was of course there first. Followed by Sakura. The other 2 seemed to be running late.  
  
"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!!!" Chirped Sakura as she finally spotted Sasuke in a high tree.

"Hn.." muttered Sasuke, but Sakura didn't real expect anything more.  
  
It was silent at first, but Sasuke could see the giddy-ness Sakura was displaying out of the corner of his eye. Sakura was thinking about how hot Sasuke was and how they would definitely get married when they were older. [YES! SASUKE-KUN'S GONNA BE MINE!]  
  
"ne Sasuke-kun..." Sakura spoke softly.  
  
"hmm?" Sasuke said closing his eyes expecting what was coming up next  
  
"uh...ah...Will you go on a date with me after training?"  
  
"no...I've told u many times you annoy me to no extent...y won't u realize it...even your mind is weak" Sasuke said rather harshly his eyes still closed. Sakura remained quiet even though Inner Sakura was rampaging [WAT'D YOU SAY?!?!? YOU...YOU...YOU BASTARD]. He waited for Sakura to run away crying but heard nothing. He thought maybe she didn't have the energy to leave and would just start sulking here. He heard nothing. All this thinking and trying to listen for any movement from Sakura started to make him wonder if maybe he was a little to harsh on her. He decided he'd say something to her later like 'u did better today' or something stupid like that, then she'd be all giddy and happy like she usually was. Sasuke stopped thinking for a moment. 'Why do I care so much about whether or not she still likes me?' Sasuke thought to himself for a second. Then shook it off. Still no movement from Sakura. He slowly opened his eyes looking down at a crouching Sakura her head slightly leaning against the railing sleeping. She didn't look sad...she almost looked Sasuke thought still staring down at her face.  
  
Soon after a rampaging Naruto came running towards them. "SAKURA- CHAN!!!!!!! OHAYO!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed running up to Sakura. Sasuke turned his head away and closed his eyes once again he waited for the customary smack in the head from Sakura. It didn't come, Sasuke turned his head towards the two.  
  
Naruto had his face way in close to Sakura's, inspecting her face. Way to close for Sasuke's liking. Sasuke felt anger rising up in him, what was this feeling he kept asking himself well aware of this feeling deep within his chest.  
  
"What the hell are u doing? Dobe..." Sasuke said trying to keep his cool. Luckily Naruto was as dumb as a doorknob and didn't sense Sasuke's anger. [A/N: Don't take this personally Naruto fans there will be no more Naruto bashing]  
  
"DON'T CALL ME A DOBE!!!! SASUKE-BASTARD!!!" Naruto retorted quite loudly waking up poor Sakura who was quite close to Naruto as he was yelling. Instead of shoving Naruto away and telling him he was an idiot she rubbed her eyes and said "Ohayo Naruto". Now this was quite a surprise for Sasuke. Who wasn't able to see why Sakura would be saying good morning to Naruto of whom she used to hate.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan" Naruto said brightly.  
  
"Naruto...y were u yelling?"  
  
"Sasuke-bastard called me a dobe"  
  
"Oh, I see"  
  
Now this was a huge surprise to both Sasuke AND Naruto. Sakura always used to beat up Naruto for ever saying anything bad about Sasuke.  
  
Sakura got up slowly and stretched, she yawned slightly and sat on the railing. Naruto got up and sat beside her. Sasuke got tired of this strange morning and headed off to the forest near the bridge.  
  
"Oy, Sasuke-bastard where are you goin?" Naruto asked loudly.  
  
"I'm going to go train." Sasuke said half the volume of Naruto.  
  
"hmmph...what's his problem...can't stand his team mates that much?" Naruto muttered quietly to himself. Sakura was able to hear though and she still didn't beat on him for saying such bad things about her precious Sasuke. Naruto pondered on this thoroughly. Now that Naruto thought about it Sakura did seem very frigid this morning. Not really towards him...but towards Sasuke. Naruto stiffened 'What'd that bastard do this time...what ever he did...I wont let him get away with it.' Naruto thought to himself missing the fact that if Sakura forgot about Sasuke then there'd be more of a chance for himself, but Naruto wasn't that kind of person...he wanted the best for Sakura even if that meant that she'd never think about him again, he wanted her to be happy. [A/N: Now I know this sounds like it's going to be a NaruSaku but it isn't he's just her really good friend -] Naruto peered at Sakura through the corner of his eye, she was staring hard at a speck of dirt on the ground.  
  
"ano...Sakura-chan?" Naruto said inquisitively.  
  
"hmm?" Sakura mumbled still staring intently at the ground.  
  
"ah...daijoubu desu ka?" Naruto said softly. Sakura turned her head slowly to look at Naruto's blue gleaming eyes.  
  
She paused before she answered, "hai...daijoubu desu" she smiled lightly and turned her head back to the ground.  
  
Kakashi FINALLY arrived 2 hours late.  
  
"EH!!!! SENSEI UR LATE AGAIN!!!" Naruto hollered at the top of his lungs swinging his fists wildly at his teacher. Sasuke walked back over to the group and leaned on the railing of the bridge bored. Everyone waited for Sakura to back Naruto up but she just stood there immensely concentrated on this speck of dirt.  
  
Kakashi turned away from Sakura and back to the wailing Naruto. "Ah gomen gomen , I saw this helpless little girl and she need my help getting her kitten from a tree."  
  
"NO EXCUSES!!"  
  
"heh heh...Anyways! Today we are going to do the tree climbing exercise." Naruto started wailing again.  
  
"We already did this SENSEI!!! Gimme a hard mission! Or an extremely tough task to do!!!" Naruto  
  
"Ah! But we're doing it differently this time...this time we're going to do it with weights." Kakashi smiled...or at least that's what they thought through the mask. Naruto kept whining and complaining this was to easy and Sasuke didn't seem to excited either although when was he ever excited? Sakura...was still paying close attention to that dirt. Kakashi paid close attention to this. He handed them each 2 large metal plates attached to large ropes with loops for them to hang onto, which magically appeared before them. [just to clear up any misunderstanding]  
  
"Alright! Each plate weighs 100 pounds; you must carry one in each hand, and climb the tree. This will not be as easy as the climbing tree without hands practice, One u must concentrate an amount of chakra into your feet to hold you to the tree. Second you must concentrate chakra into your biceps and hands. I highly doubt you can carry 100 pounds with one hand without the use of chakra. Ikimas!"  
  
Each team member chose a tree and hung onto the ropes of their large metal plates. Naruto stuck his feet too the tree he started climbing up but the weights still rested on the ground he slowly molded into his biceps and slowly lifted the weights. He took two steps further with the weights off the ground and fell on his head. "Ah! This is hard!" Naruto cried.  
  
Sasuke wasn't having a great time either, but he wasn't making a fool of himself like Naruto. Sasuke thought maybe speed would help with this. So he quickly molded chakra onto his feet and biceps and tried charging up the tree he got farther than Naruto did but wasn't able to hold it and he slipped and landed swiftly back on his feet. "kuso" he mumbled quietly.  
  
Now we know Sakura has the best chakra control but how would she hold out with this much weight added. Sakura didn't start right away. She closed her eyes and molded the a lot of chakra into her biceps. She knew she wasn't as strong as the other two and probably would need a lot more chakra in her arms. She then molded the right amount of chakra into her feet. This was quite a slow process and she took more time to prepare than her two team- mates. When she was finally ready she leaned as far forward as she could toward the tree so that the upper half of her body was almost parallel with the tree. She clenched her teeth and started lifting the weights off the ground she stepped slowly and carefully controlling the chakra coursing through her body. She kept telling herself 'don't be weak you can do this'. She made it half way and her arms and legs gave out entirely. She started falling and was pretty high up. Her body was too weak to break her fall. She slowly expected the pain of her body crashing to the floor but it didn't come. She instead felt warm and protected. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Sasuke staring down at her holding her in his arms, 'he looks...scared...' she thought slowly. Then the harshness of his earlier words crashed down on her and she opened her eyes widely. 'but this warmth and protection feels so good...' she thought meekly 'NO! Get away this will only make you weak again' she practically jumped out of his arms but the stretch and pull of her muscles and the pain she felt coursed through her body again and he legs gave way and she fell on the floor.  
  
'Sakura...what is happening to you' Sasuke thought to himself as he stared at Sakura who usually would love to be held by him and would be giddy with happiness. Kakashi made his way over and crouched down so his face was in front of hers. Her face was beaded with sweat and her teeth were clenched trying to keep from screaming, her face was furrowed with both anger and pain and she took deep breaths trying to regain her strength.  
  
"Sakura that was excellent! Demo you seemed to half pulled and stretched your muscles way beyond their capacity. I don't think you can continue today." Kakashi said trying to keep the cheery mood.  
  
"EYEAH! I can do this!" Sakura said trying again to stand up failing and falling back down.  
  
"Sakura! Wanting to become stronger is good, but if you tear out your muscles than you won't be able to train and become stronger." Kakashi said wisely. "Sakura go home and rest and when your muscles are ok again than you can come back to train."  
  
Sakura looked like she wanted to say something back but knew better than to argue with her sensei so she kept quiet.  
  
"That's a good girl! Sasuke take Sakura home." Kakashi said happily. Sasuke looked at him for a second and turned his attention back to Sakura. Sasuke felt something he hadn't felt for a long time. He felt scared...he didn't know why he was so scared for Sakura all of a sudden. He was scared for her life...what if he hadn't caught her? What would he have done. Did he care about her?  
Before Sasuke could answer the questions running through his brain Sakura spoke up. "I can get home by myself" she said coldly just as coldly as Sasuke usually spoke. Kakashi opened his eye wide Sakura would have loved the chance to be with Sasuke alone. Sakura stood up slowly and started limping towards home, by this rate it would take her forever to get home which wouldn't do her any good. Sasuke was struck dumb what was he supposed to do? Follow after her like a puppy dog? Kakashi knew exactly what was on the poor lads mind so he said quietly to him.  
  
"Sasuke go follow her" Sasuke nodded slightly and followed after her.

* * *

OK! That's the end of my first chapter! This chapter is really boring, but hopefully the other chapters wont be so bad. Heh heh...Anyways! If any of you have any good suggestions on what should happen next chapter to spice things up that'd be nice! No flamers though please -' My wittle heart couldn't take it...lol jks I hope the characters didn't seem too OOC but if they did then tell me and I'll try and fix it.  
-Light Dreamer  
  
**Japanese Dictionary Check!:**

Daijoubu desu ka? – Are you ok?

Daijoubu desu –I'm ok

Hai - yes

Gomen - sorry

Ikimas - Begin

Kuso - shit

**If I missed anything just tell me or if I made a mistake. -'**


	2. Piggy Back Ride?

** Forgotten**  
  
**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Naruto...or Sasuke...sadly...  
  
Thank Ya'll for the wonderful reviews!  
  
**Recap:** Before Sasuke could answer the questions running through his brain Sakura spoke up. "I can get home by myself" she said coldly just as coldly as Sasuke usually spoke. Kakashi opened his eye wide Sakura would have loved the chance to be with Sasuke alone. Sakura stood up slowly and started limping towards home, by this rate it would take her forever to get home which wouldn't do her any good. Sasuke was struck dumb what was he supposed to do? Follow after her like a puppy dog? Kakashi knew exactly what was on the poor lads mind so he said quietly to him.  
  
"Sasuke go follow her" Sasuke nodded slightly and followed after her.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Piggy Back ride?**  
  
Sasuke followed her soundlessly, watching her back as she limped slowly towards home.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura said coldly. Sasuke paused for a second hearing the harshness in her voice  
  
"I was told to follow you." He answered in monotone.  
  
"Then leave I don't need you to take care of me." Sasuke stopped entirely letting her words sink in. He then walked in front of her and crouched down  
  
"Get on."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm giving you a piggy back ride" Sasuke shuddered saying those words "piggy back".  
  
"I don't need it, I'm not weak" Sasuke instead of answering took hold of each of Sakura's legs and wrapped them around his torso. [A/n: This sounds weird I know...but he's giving her a piggyback ride] Sakura didn't want to fall backwards so she grabbed hold of his shoulders as he stood up. "PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed beating him with her fists and kicking wildly with her legs. Sasuke very tired of this muttered.  
  
"Do I need to knock you out before I get you home?"  
  
"Just put me down!...please" Sasuke paused and put her down on a bench. Sakura looked away because tears started welling up in her eyes. 'Don't cry Sakura DON'T CRY!' she kept telling herself. She finally prevailed and stood back up. "I'm going back home..." she mumbled.  
  
"Sakura...I'm not letting you go home by yourself in your condition." Sasuke said softly. Which sorta freaked Sakura out but that's besides the point.  
  
"Your not gonna leave me alone are you?"  
  
"hn.."  
  
"fine..." Sakura slowly got back on Sasuke's back and headed home.  
  
When they got to her house Sakura got off his back and went into her house. "A-arigatou Sasuke." She murmured and shut the door.  
  
"Aa" Sasuke said taking note that she didn't say Sasuke-kun. Sasuke returned back to the training grounds moments later. Naruto was still training with the weights but hadn't made a lot of progress. Kakashi turned to him and took note that Sasuke looked very tired and out of it today. Kakashi turned back to Naruto  
  
"Oy Naruto trainings over today go home and rest."  
  
"HA?!?!? I almost got it!!!!!" Whined Naruto who finally noticed Sasuke. "Oy Sasuke is Sakura-chan alright?"  
  
"Aa" was all Sasuke could manage. They all headed off towards home. Kakashi left the weights there saying that they would continue it tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Sasuke was there first as usual and waited for Sakura and Naruto to come. He found himself mostly waiting for Sakura though. He wanted to make sure she was all right, but she never showed up. Naruto came towards the bridge next.  
  
"OHAYO SAKURA-CH—"Naruto stopped. "Sakura-chan? SASUKE-BASTARD WAT'D YOU DO TO MY SAKURA-CHAN!"  
  
Sasuke flinched when Naruto said that Sakura was his property. "I didn't do shit to Sakura." He muttered angrily.  
  
"Eh? Then where is she?"  
  
"How the hell would I know?" Sasuke left to sit in the tree he'd been training with yesterday. Hours passed and finally Kakashi showed up.  
  
"Ohayo minna!" Kakashi said happily. "Sakura will not be training with us today because she's caught the flu! Anyways, back to training if you reach the top I'll buy you ramen!"  
  
"RAMEN!!!!YOSH! I'll definitely do it today! I'll do it for my Sakura-chan and well the ramen!"  
  
"She's not yours, dobe." Sasuke muttered under his breath so no one could hear him. And again they started their training. Naruto did better now that he knew he would get ramen if he reached the top. Sasuke couldn't concentrate well still thinking of Sakura but was still beating Naruto. He kept thinking about whether or not she was ok or if the flu was serious.  
  
Kakashi sat on a large boulder behind the two boys. He looked up for a second to study them then to the empty tree where Sakura had been training. "hmm?" He looked at the weights that Sakura had used. 'They've been moved' he thought to himself he sauntered over to the weights and looked at the imprints on the ground and studied the tree. 'Hmm...Sakura couldn't have done this could she have? The weights are all wet...oh yah that's right...it rained yesterday after we left.' Kakashi pondered over all the possibilities.  
  
At the end of the day neither of the two boys were able to make it to the top. Naruto said something about being sure to do it tomorrow and ran off to find Iruka who was sure to buy him some Ramen. Sasuke started off towards his own home when Kakashi stopped him.  
  
"Chotto Matte Sasuke," Sasuke turned around to face his sensei. "Did...anything happen to Sakura yesterday?"  
  
Sasuke stared at him for a long time. "No" he muttered and walked off. Kakashi let out a sigh and took out his Hentai book and started walking towards town.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't sleep that night he was worried about Sakura. He couldn't shake it free from his head. Although his arms and legs were killing him he decided to take a walk, It was 12:00 at night.  
  
Sasuke walked towards the training grounds and decided he'd keep working on the weights until he got it. Sasuke stopped someone was already there. He switched on Sharingan because it was very dark and he couldn't see clearly. He peered and squinted towards to person. Sasuke stopped dead. "Sakura?" he watched her intently as she pushed her body up the tree lunging the weights with her. Her face was pale and drenched with sweat. Before Sasuke knew what was going on she started falling. "SAKURA!" He screamed as he started sprinting as fast as he could towards her. Her eyes were closed but her face didn't seem strained anymore. He reached her just in time and she fell into his arms yet again. But she didn't wake up this time "Sakura? Sakura!" He said gently shaking her, but she still didn't wake up.  
  
It suddenly started raining, "Kuso!" Sasuke screamed getting up. It was a 45 minute run too the Konoha Hospital. He didn't think she could make it. So instead he ran towards his own apartment.  
  
He flung the door open and carried her towards his couch. She slowly opened her eyes. "Sasuke-kun?..." she mumbled still half asleep. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as he wrapped a blanket around her.  
  
Now she was fully awake. "Sasuke!" She cried out! struggling to sit up.  
  
"Shh.." he said softly trying to sooth her. "You need to get out of your clothes"  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
"Out of your wet clothes"  
  
"A-Aa.." Sasuke got up to go search for something she could wear. She wouldn't be able to wear any of his clothes he thought. He went to his attic, and pulled out his mother's old nightgown.  
  
"This will do" He came back down and handed her the nightgown and directed her to the washroom. She got changed quickly and told Sasuke he could use it to get out of his clothes. When they were both dry Sasuke told Sakura she could sleep in his bed and he would take the couch.

* * *

Kay! Well I cut it at a very akward point but I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Sorry if this chapter was really boring, the next chapter will definitely be filled with more SasuSaku suspense -. Yes Sakura will get amnesia later but first we gotta get some action in here lol! O yah and erm...no this one reviewer...nah I don't think I'll be stopping my "Fangirl Japanese" cause one it's I am not a fangirl for japanese and secondly do you say this to everyone who uses words like that? Anyways thanks for the other tip I'll be sure to stop using letters instead of words :P I've just been on msn too long, but hey everyone has a lazy bone in them! XP  
-LightDreamer  
  
Also! I'd like to give a Great Thank-You to my editor Baby Kakashi! My story would of course suck with out her!  
  
Jap Check!: Arigatou – Thank you Minna- Everyone Chotto- wait Matte- stop Hentai- pervert or perverted in this case 


	3. Wierd Dream and a Boulder

**

* * *

Forgotten  
**  
**Disclaimer**: still no...  
  
Thank you, for my wonderful reviews minna! You guys are the best -  
  
**Recap**: Sasuke got up to go search for something she could wear. She wouldn't be able to wear any of his clothes he thought. He went to his attic, and pulled out his mother's old nightgown.  
  
"This will do" He came back down and handed her the nightgown and directed her to the washroom. She got changed quickly and told Sasuke he could use it to get out of his clothes. When they were both dry Sasuke told Sakura she could sleep in his bed and he would take the couch.

* * *

**Chapter 3- **Wierd dream and a Boulder (A/N: Couldn't think of a name)  
  
Sakura sat upright in Sasuke's bed not able to get any sleep at all. 'What am I doing here...?' She thought unconsciously. If this had been a few days ago she would have been ecstatic to be in this position but now it just didn't seem to fit. 'I shouldn't be here...I should be training...I must get stronger...I can't be weak...must be stronger...' She quickly got up from the bed and back out to the living area of the apartment trying to feel around for her clothes. When she finally found her clothes she headed for the door until something grasped her wrist. She let out a little yelp and dropped her clothes.  
  
"What are you doing?" a cold voice asked her. This would usually scare the heck out of Sakura but she was a whole different person now.  
  
She swiftly pulled her hand away from him and almost shouted, "I'm going home! Whats it look like to you?" She started toward the door again but he grabbed her wrist again and started pulling her towards the nearest window. "Lemme Go!" She hollered probably waking up many unhappy neighbors. Sasuke pulled open the curtains to show that it was pouring buckets outside. Sakura was taken by surprise and stepped back a bit.  
  
"Still wanna go home?" Sasuke muttered still very tired.  
  
"No..." Sakura murmured softly. After a moment of silence with them both staring at the ground Sakura spoke up, "You can let go of my hand now..."  
  
"S-sorry" Sasuke said slightly blushing and walked back to his couch and plopped back down on it. "Go to sleep"  
  
"I...can't" Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eyes she looked sorta scared. He wanted to get up and pull her into his arms and hold her tight until all her fears washed away.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke said flatly.  
  
"Nothing...never mind..." Sakura mumbled and headed off back to the room. She felt something wrap around her waist and pull her down onto the couch. "Sasuke!"  
  
"Shh..." Sasuke let go of her waist and wrapped the blanket around her and pulled her tight against him, resting his chin on her shoulders. His hot breathe tickling her neck. She'd never felt so safe in her life, so protected.  
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
"hn..."  
  
"Have you ever...loved someone...yet they never seemed to love you back? The pain of unrequited love?" Sasuke had to think hard about this for a while. Had he ever not been loved back? He'd never felt this feeling...even while his family was a live...everyone loved him.  
  
"No" Sakura's head drooped  
  
"Sasuke, do you think...do you think...you could ever love someone?" Sasuke felt the tension rise up through Sakura's body and knew exactly where she was going with this.  
  
"Sakura...you know I have a mission...a mission to kill my brother...I don't have time for love."  
  
"hmm..." Sakura pulled herself away from Sasuke and rested her head at the other end of the couch with the blanket still wrapped around her. Sasuke sighed and did the same at the opposite end without any blanket.

* * *

_----Sasuke's Dream----  
  
"Oka-san!" little Sasuke ran to his mother outside of their once vast Uchiha land. She was outside picking Sunflowers to bring inside. "Oka-san!!!"  
  
"Ah Ohayo Sasuke!" Sasuke's mother said cheerfully.  
  
"Oka-san!" little Sasuke said all whiny. "Itachi-nisan was picking on me! He won't practice my shuriken throw with me! I Hate Him!!!"  
  
"Sasuke, feelings of hate come and go but love lasts forever." Sasuke's mother said handing him a sunflower. All was peaceful again as Sasuke sat on the grass watching his mother pick the sunflowers.  
  
"ne Oka-san?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"What's...love?"  
  
"Love...is the most beautiful thing in the world."  
  
"Why's that? What's so great about it anyways?"  
  
"Love...love is like a medicine...except for the heart!"  
  
"Huh? I don't get it."  
  
"hmm...well it's not the same as a cut or a bruise it's when your heart hurts from being emotionally hurt...and the only thing that can fix that heart...is the love only another can give." Sasuke pouted still not understanding it. "You'll understand when you're older sweetheart. Just remember Sasuke, Love can heal ANY pain!"  
  
"Ok mama, I love you!" Sasuke said running off with, sunflower in hand.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
_------

* * *

Sasuke woke with a start, breathing heavily. It'd been a while since he dreamt of his mother or any member of his family for that matter. He'd suppressed all those memories as a child. He looked over at Sakura, 'She's like an angel' he thought dreamily. He shook himself out of that daze and headed for the kitchen to get himself a glass water. 'Just remember Sasuke, love can heal any pain!' what his mother said kept ringing in his head for a long time hardly noticing that Sakura had awoken.  
  
Sakura woke up a short while after Sasuke, she got up slowly and saw Sasuke very concentrated on his glass of water. "Ohayo..." she said drearily.  
  
"hn.." Sasuke mumbled totally ignoring her. Sakura felt anger rise again remembering the events of last night and his words. She practically stomped off to the bathroom carrying her clothes and came out a few moments later finding Sasuke still holding onto his half full glass of water.  
  
"I'm leaving." Sakura said staring at him half angry. Sasuke looked up from his glass of water and stared intently into her eyes. Sakura involuntarily put up an arm in front of her in a defensive manner. "W-What?"  
  
"...nothing..." Sasuke muttered looking at the ground. Sakura practically grunted and left.  
  
'What's happening to me...I can't stop thinking about Sakura...but I can't...I can't live a normal life...like her...with her...I must kill my brother...' Sasuke thought mindlessly to himself until he realized that it was time to meet the rest of team 7 for training.

* * *

"----Back to Sakura----"  
  
'Ugh! Who does he think he is anyways...he treats me like...like I'm nothing! Just a flake in his life. Agh! That's it I am so over him, Ino-pigs won I guess...I hope they're happy together. NOT' Sakura thought aimlessly while taking a short cut to the training grounds after a trip home to change her clothes.  
  
"Sakura..." A voice tickled her ear. Sakura felt something wrap around her waist sending goosbumps up her arm. She quickly grabbed a kunai from her holster and swung it around. No one was there. A thin needle was shot quickly across her cutting the side of her arm.  
  
"Itai!" Sakura gulped grabbing her wound. She tried moving her arm but it wouldn't budge. 'What the...what's going on!'  
  
"Sakura...I'm going to leave you here for a while...I'm sorry...but your interfering with my plans..." Sakura tried to open her mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
  
'Damn it...paralysis powder I'm paralyzed...' Sakura realized. Just then she heard a huge rumbling from above. A huge boulder was about to let lose and fall right on top of her. Sakura looked up stiffly as the boulder came tumbling down. [OMG!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME] Inner Sakura bellowed. The boulder came crashing down on poor Sakura, as her life seemed to flash before her until everything went...blank.

* * *

---Back to Sasuke---  
  
Sasuke walked inadvertently into Sakura's short cut, seeing as how half his body wanted to see her badly and to hold her for the rest of his life but the other half wanted to keep his mind focused on the his mission in life and to forget everything about her. He grumbled 'but she doesn't even seem to like you anymore...' He pondered over this as he spotted a huge boulder blocking his way. "Hn...so pointless" He muttered not paying much attention to it until he spotted something pink underneath. He stopped dead, he stared wide eyed at it, it was definitely familiar. "Sakura...Sakura!" He realized dreading the moment. He powered up his chidori and ran towards the boulder that held her. His hand crashed through the boulder as it exploded into little bitts. Sakura was there underneath it all and Sasuke pulled her through. He held her close and checked for her breathing she was bloody with cuts and scrapes all over her. He let out a sigh...'good she's breathing.' He picked her up and ran as fast as hell towards the Konoha Hospital.  
  
"Sasuke-kun...?" she almost whispered opening a slit in her eye to peer at him. She gently placed a hand on his chest and fell back to unconsciousness. Sasuke looked at her, she looked so peaceful. 'Don't worry Sakura...I won't let anything happen to you...I promise' he promised to her in his thoughts.

* * *

They finally made it to Konoha Hospital and Sasuke was panting heavily holding onto Sakura. He walked up to the receptionist who stared at the now very bloody Sasuke and Sakura. "She needs...immediate help...right now!" Sasuke panted breathlessly. The receptionist nodded her head quickly and grabbed the phone. Soon they were surrounded by doctors and nurses who carefully placed Sakura on a gatch bed. [A/n: You know those wheelie beds in the hospital] Once they wheeled her off one of the doctors came and turned to Sasuke. "Now we need to get you some help."  
  
"I'm fine," He said bitterly.  
  
"Well it doesn't look like it" the doctor replied eying his hand, which crashed through the bolder. It was true that there were probably a few smashed knuckles or something but it would heal over time and Sasuke at the time was to anxious to hear about Sakura to care about himself. Sasuke eyed the doctor carefully.  
  
"I only need rest, pay more attention to Sakura." The doctor sighed and walked away. Sasuke went to the waiting room and sat in one of the chairs.  
  
A little later a nurse came to check on Sasuke, telling him that he needed to get out of those clothes that were covered in blood. She informed him that many of the people at the hospital have gone through traumatic times and it wouldn't make them feel any better to see a bloody man in the waiting room. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't his problem and they should mind there own business, but he knew better than to cause a ruckus causing getting kicked out of the hospital. So he obliged and changed into one of the extra male ninja's clothes in one of the little rooms. When he came out the nurse was still there but this time she was holding a clipboard. He walked over there slowly sat down in the chair.  
  
"I just need to ask you a few questions on what happened." She said awfully cheerful which annoyed Sasuke.  
  
"There's nothing to answer." Sasuke said coldly.  
  
"Oh! There's always something that needs answering! Question one: What is your relationship with our patient?" Sasuke ignored her hoping she'd just go away. "Someone's not very social today? Well then I'm just going to say you're her boyfriend!" Sasuke shot his head toward her and glared at her, but she just had this stupid happy face on that irritated Sasuke to no end.  
  
"I'm not her boyfriend...I'm just her team mate." Sasuke said looking away again.  
  
"Oooh ok" She cooed. "What happened to cause the young lady to go into this state?" This Sasuke found very irritating that should have been the first question she asked but she asked that stupid other question first. Just then one of the doctors that were working on Sakura came in, they'd been working on her for at least 5 hours. [A/n: Time sure flies huh?]  
  
"Hello, sorry to bother you but your friend has just awoken and thought it'd be best that you see her." Sasuke nodded and followed the Doctor to Sakura's room.  
  
Sakura was slipping on her hospital shoes when Sasuke and the doctor walked in  
  
"I must inform you of something first," The doctor said. But Sasuke ignored him concentrating on Sakura.  
  
"Sakura..." he murmured.  
  
"Eh? Do I know you?" Sakura said staring at him.

* * *

OK! Cliff hanger! Oooh! Hahaha ok so as I presume you know Sakura's now got Amnesia! What'll happen next! What'll Sasuke do! Find out next Chapta! Hahaha...I sound like a commercial voice actor. Anyways! If you have anything you think will make my story better than just either contact me or review. For all you pplz who love me add me to msn if you can at gonna add me are they -.-'. Ah well! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible!  
-LightDreamer 


	4. Amnesia

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer:** GUESS WAT!!! I NOW OWN SASUKE!!!WOOOH heh heh.. ok I lied...but hey! Dreams can come true XP!

Minna! You guys are so nice to me T-T...thanks for da wonderful reviews! Just to make sure ya'll know this will be SasuSaku! Alrighty and now what you've all been waiting for! The chapter!

**Recap: **"Hello, sorry to bother you but your friend has just awoken and thought it'd be best that you see her." Sasuke nodded and followed the Doctor to Sakura's room.

Sakura was slipping on her hospital shoes when Sasuke and the doctor walked in

"I must inform you of something first," The doctor said. But Sasuke ignored him concentrating on Sakura.

"Sakura..." he murmured.

"Eh? Do I know you?" Sakura said staring at him.

* * *

**Chapter 4-** Amnesia

Sasuke stared deeply at her, was this some kind of sick joke? He studied her face for some kind of humorous expression it was blank. He turned slowly towards the doctor.

"As I was saying...She has amnesia. As of now she only knows that her name is Sakura Haruno." The doctor explained slowly, he turned towards Sasuke who was still concentrated on finding an answer. "Memory loss." Sasuke slowly nodded his head and turned back to Sakura who stood very dumbfounded and confused.

"How long will this last?" Sasuke whispered so only the doctor would be a few weeks, months...years..." Sasuke was still staring at Sakura but the doctor could tell he wasn't very content with this news. "But who knows! It could even just be for a few days."

"So...what do we do until then?"

"That's where you come in...it helps the person to regain the memory by being around things that they were used too before, and seeing as how you brought her in I thought you would be the obvious person to take her home."

'Me? He wants me...to help her...I won't be able to do anything...I've always just ignored her.' He grew very confused himself.

"Well that's all I can say then...I'll leave you two alone..." He said shutting the door. Sasuke turned his head towards Sakura who was now very scared and confused. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't the biggest conversation starter. Sakura sensing this decided she would start it.

"Uh...ano...Ohayo watashi wa Sakura Haruno. [A/n Watashi wa is I am] Anata wa? [You are?]" Sakura stuck out her hand confidently. Sasuke just stared at it for a while before lightly grasping it with his own.

"Sasuke." He murmured. There was complete silence until finally Sakura had to say something.

"Ano...are you my friend? Can you tell me who about yourself or how I know you?...or something..." Sasuke stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I know you because we on he same shinobi 3 man team. I have only one purpose in life...and that is to kill my brother." He said in a grim voice.

'Kill...his own brother...shinobi...' Sakura had to think through this very carefully. "Nandato? [why?]" She said abruptly.

"Because he ruined his life." Sakura stared at him...

=-=-=-=

Instant flash back- 

_"Alright your turn Sasuke." Kakashi spoke. _

_"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I have no dreams, I like nothing, I live only to kill one man." [A/N: I really don't remember this event but I thought it'd be good to put here...I believe this happened in the third eps when team 7 first came together]_

===

Sakura paused in thought and just continued staring at Sasuke. "Sakura...?" Sasuke said softly.

"Demo...your still alive. Your life is never ruined...until you decide it is...not he." She smiled a bit which warmed Sasuke's heart up...although he would never admit it.

"Hn.." was all he could manage, he stared deeply at her as she smiled. Just then Naruto burst in with 2 other shinobi's tugging on his arms trying to pull him out of the room. "SAKURA-CHAN!!! I WON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU EVER AGAIN!!!!" Sakura stared at Naruto.

"Umm...Ohayo..." Sakura said nervously. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and told him that she had amnesia. The guards still cautiously holding onto his arms. Sasuke told them that it was ok and they he knew her so they let go of him and left.

"EH?! Surely she remembers me though!" Naruto whined.

"Ah...gomen...I don't remember you..."

"Well I'm Naruto, your boy-" Kakashi walks in right before Naruto has time to finish and places a hand on his head.

"Your team mate." Kakashi says looking over at Sasuke who seemed slightly glad that Kakashi had stopped him. "Ohayo Sakura, It seems your parents are on a trip a mission and will not be able to make it back to take care of you right now. What we must figure out is where you shall stay."

"OOH ME! ME!!" Naruto hollered.

"Iie, It would be inappropriate. She must room with a female." Kakashi said wisely noticing the slight disappointment in Sasuke. [A/N: I know a lot of you do want Sakura to room with Sasuke but I gotta an even bigger plan for this story XD but if it's to be done she can't room with Sasuke.] "Hmm...how about Hinata? No I don't think her father would approve...then...Ino? I suppose there's no other choice she will room with Ino."

Sakura was very confused, and sorta hid behind Sasuke. 'Hinata? Ino? Who are these people?"

* * *

Ino opened the door slowly to reveal all of team 7 on her doorstep. She quickly realized that Sasuke too was there although wasn't paying much attention to her. "Sasuke-kun!!!" She exclaimed happily practically jumping on him. She turned her attention towards Sakura, still holding onto Sasuke's neck, and frowned. "Who brought forehead girl?" [A/n: I think this is the insult Ino uses not sure if I'm wrong someone plz tell me]

Sakura looked at her stunned. This was supposed to be her friend?!? 'Forehead girl?!?!'

_=-=-=-=_

_Flashback_

_"Oh I see everyone makes fun of you because of your large forehead." A young Ino laughed. _

_-'-'-'-'- _

_Different Flashback _

_"Stupid large Forehead-girl no one will ever love you with your huge forehead!" Ino sneered. _

_"Shut up! INO-PIG!" Sakura screamed right back. _

_()()()()()()()_

_Another Flashback_

_"I guess that's it then...from now on...we are no longer friends...we're rivals in love." Sakura said solemnly_

_"Fine." _

===

Sakura snapped out of her flashback. "Shut up INO-PIG!!!" she said quickly. Everyone but Ino looked at her in surprise. 'Looks like she catching up faster than I thought' Kakashi pondered.

"Ino! I believe we are in need of your help!" Kakashi said casually.

"Oooh! I'd love to help my beloved Sasuke-kun!" Ino cheered, "can't say the same for the big forehead over here." Sakura pouted and pondered over whether or not this was a good idea.

"Well it seems that our little Sakura has gotten amnesia and her parents are away on a mission, she needs a place to say." Kakashi seemed to be able to sum up all of today's events into one simple sentence.

"Amnesia eh?" Ino pondered eyeing Sakura carefully. 'She has seemed a little off...for one she didn't pound me for jumping on Sasuke. What would **I** get out of this though...well...if she has amnesia...than she probably doesn't remember anyone...and I am quite a social gal! Wait a minute...that probably means she forgot all about loving Sasuke.' Ino's eyes became as bright as light bulbs. "I'll do it!!!" She said awfully cheery. Kakashi eyed her suspiciously, "I mean...of course I'll do it for a friend."

Ino grabbed Sakura's arm and started pulling her in. "Don't worry I'll take good care of her!!!" She said quickly before closing the door the rest of team 7. Ino turned and looked at Sakura. "Hi, I'm Ino your best friend."

HEY PPL!!! SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG!!!! I was on Vacation for a little bit and it took me a while to recuperate the story and stuff. Anyways! I know this chapter is really really short and stuff...but I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I cut it here cause it seemed like a good place to cut just like in a tv show! Hahaha jokes...also because I didn't want any of you to have to wait to much longer. So if you have any suggestions as to what devious things Ino will do to Sakura while Sakura stays with her. Not a lot of SasuSaku action here but I'll try and get a lot more in the next few chaps.

Please Review...I often find myself writing faster with a lot of reviews hahaha...Thank you!

-Light Dreamer


	5. Sakura and Ino's Day

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer: **I own a Sasuke! plushie...eh as good as it's gonna get. Other than that I don't own Naruto or any of the coordinated characters.

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and I shall now take some time to answer some questions. Ino will be quite devious in the next few chapters but she won't be incredibly mean to Sakura cause she realizes that maybe it was wrong for them to have stop being friends but she is still evil in the way that she wants Sasuke all to herself. No she won't start going out with Naruto but...there is a third character that shall be addressed later ;P so keep reading! Now on with the show!

**Recap:** Ino grabbed Sakura's arm and started pulling her in. "Don't worry I'll take good care of her!!!" She said quickly before closing the door the rest of team 7. Ino turned and looked at Sakura. "Hi, I'm Ino your best friend."

* * *

**Chapter 5-** Sakura and Ino's Day

Sasuke had a bad feeling about this arrangement but paid now mind to it. What

should he care of Sakura and her little playmates did. But there was still an impending feeling it the pit of his stomach. He finally tuned in to what Kakashi and Naruto were talking about.

"OY! Lets get Ramen!!!" Naruto cheered.

"Aa...well I am a bit hungry." Kakashi agreed, both turning towards Sasuke for his answer. Sasuke usually didn't join them but he didn't want to catch himself thinking to much on Sakura so he nodded slowly and followed the two to Naruto's favourite ramen shop.

_Back to our girls_

Ino picked up Sakura's bags [A/N: which popped out of no where thanks to my bad orginazation of ideas] and brought them into the guest room where Ino through them on the bed.

"Here we go! Nice an comfy ne?" Ino said happily.

"Aa.." Sakura agreed quietly.

"Ok...well I know we got off on sorta the wrong foot, and I know I acted sorta...bitchy and stuff but that's just how we are around each other! We've been best friends since kindergarten ya know!" Ino smiled wildly carefully planning her words carefully to make sure her plan worked. "Do you remember any of it?" Sakura thought about this for a moment remembering the small recaps of herself calling Ino, Ino-pig.

"I guess so...yah!"

"Right! So then I guess I would be the perfect person to help you regain you

memory. O yah one more thing...You know Sasuke? The one who helped you."

"yah..."

"He's my boyfriend." Sakura was stunned by this even with the few minutes of talking with him she felt strong feelings towards him like she knew him well before. She looked up at Ino who was smiling brightly and thought to herself 'Of course he's her boyfriend...I mean she is beautiful...a lot more beautiful than me...' [A/N: I got this from when a long time ago Sakura felt very small when compared to Ino]

"uh...right" she muttered.

"Just letting you know...we are trying to regain your memory remember! We love each other very much" she added just to make sure it was clear to Sakura to keep hands off. "Well anyways, my parents won't be home till late at night so lets have a girls night in and just have fun for today! Ok?"

"Yah sure sounds...great!" she said deciding to keep away from Sasuke.

"So...where do you wanna go first?"

"Er...ur choice...I don't really know whats fun and whats not yet.."

"Oh right...almost forgot...Well one of my favorite movies of all times is on later...we could watch that...but for the time being lets just go shopping."

"mm...Sounds great!"

So our two girls head of towards the closest supermarket to do a little shopping.

"Aa...chotto I don't have any money to go shopping." Ino turned her head back to look at Sakura who seemed very concerned.

"Oh don't worry about that I've got enough allowance from working at my mom's flower shop for the both of us!" Ino said proudly

"Ari-Arigatou!" Sakura said running up to Ino. "You truly must be my best friend...ur so nice..." Ino looked at Sakura and felt a pang of guilt because she was truly only using this time to try and erase Sasuke from her mind entirely or at least replace him. Ino forced a giggle [a heh heh heh]and continued walking down towards her favorite clothes shop.

When they finally got there the two girls got all giddy and raced around the shop pulling out dresses and skirts to try on. Sakura was very careful with what she chose knowing she was spending Ino's money. Sakura came across a lovely sundress and pulled it out to look at. It had a white tank top styled top and the bottom was a beautiful pinkish skirt with little cherry blossom petals to decorate it, around the waist was a beautiful pink lace that tied around the back into a bow. Sakura gazed at it longingly but she knew the price was way to high. Ino came up behind her and studied it.

"Looks beautiful!" Ino commented, Sakura let out a tiny yelp and tried to stuff it back in. "No I mean it! It'd look great on you!"

"I know...it's just...to expensive..." Sakura mumbled. Ino looked at the price tag. '10,00 yen! Agh...I'm gonna be broke for weeks...ah well nobody said friendship would be cheep...even if it is fake.' Ino thought evily.

"Don't worry about it! I'll pay for it! I am your best friend!"

"Are you sure...I mean...it is really expensive..."

"I'm sure I'm sure! Come on try it on!" Ino said pulling Sakura towards the dressing rooms.

A few minutes later Sakura came out in the beautiful sundress on.

"Ooh! You look awesome!" Ino cooed. Sakura flushed.

"You really think so?" Sakura walked up to the mirror to see her reflection. She had to admit she looked pretty fine in that thing. It showed off her long sleek legs and skinny torso. She examined herself carefully.

"You know you waaant it." Ino laughed admiringly.

"Ooh...I do want it! But I promise to pay you back and everything! That is...once I regain my memory." Sakura beamed hugging Ino. Ino stood there for a sec feeling that pang of guilt again.

"Uh...sure sure whatever."

Buy the time they finished buying their clothes it was close to 6:30pm. After a quick trip home to change they decided to go to the ramen shop to have dinner. Sakura wearing a tight black jeans and a pink shirt, with Ino wearing short shorts and a bluish tight top showing off her navel. 'I feel like I've been here before' Sakura thought to herself.

"The ramen here's great! Choose anything you want I'm buyin" Ino said cheerfully. Ino glanced around and saw Shikamaru and Choiji there as well. She dragged Sakura over to say hello. Shikamaru himself was very surprised to see Sakura and Ino no further than 2 feet apart and not bickering, Choiji was too busy pigging out to notice. "Oh hey! This is MY ninja team! Team 10!"

"Ninjas...Oh hey!" Sakura said quietly. Shikamaru cocked his eyebrow and Ino waiting for an answer.

"She has amnesia you baka."she replied elbowing him like Shikamaru should already know this. She turned her attention back to Sakura, "You know ninja's..." She said not knowing how she was supposed to explain that. "My honey Sasuke-kun is the number one ninja for our age group in Konoha!"

"How troublesome..." He mumbled. 'So that's her plan..." he thought to himself. Sakura replayed the words troublesome in her head and kept seeing Shikamaru saying those words every time he was given a heinous task. "Hey...I'm-"

"Shikamaru!" Sakura piped up. Ino stared wide eyed at her while it was her turn to get a cocked eyebrow from Shikamaru.

"Right..." Sakura giggled happily for getting it right and took a seat beside him. 'Damnit! She's getting her memory back faster than I want her too!" Ino whined to herself. Sakura turned her head towards Choiji who was still stuffing food into his mouth.

"Hi!" Sakura said to Choiji.

"Grumble grumble grumble..." Choiji grumbled. Sakura sweat dropped and she and Ino ordered their ramen. Sakura ordering the plain miso soup whereas Ino ordered Shark Fin and tripe ramen. After they were done Shikamaru informed her that his friends name here name is Choiji, then Sakura started up a friendly conversation with him. 'Shikamaru never pays attention to girls!!! Why is he talking so much with Sakura!!! I should break them up' Ino decided but before she could say anything she noticed Gaara staring intently at Sakura, Ino froze the last thing she needed was Gaara coming over reminding Sakura of how she risked her life trying to save Sasuke. Too late Shikamaru was pointing at Gaara! 'Ah! Shikamaru you dinkis!' Ino whined in her thoughts. She tuned into what Shikamaru was actually saying.

"Hey look over there it's Gaara! He's one of the members of the Sand nins." Shikamaru told Sakura wisely. Sakura looked over at him slowly. 'Wow his hair is really red...' Sakura mumbled to herself. She finally realized that Gaara was staring rite back at her so she freaked and slowly raised her hand to wave. Gaara noticing this had his sand start to fill the area around him. Shikamaru and Ino freaked out, and even Choiji realized that this probably wasn't a good time to eat. "Come on, we gotta leave now." Shikamaru said grabbing Sakura's arm pulling her away from the restaurant. Sakura was dumbfounded and looked behind her at Gaara. 'He looks..sad..." Sakura thought.

When they were finally away from the restaurant they were breathing hard trying to catch their breath. Ino was the first to pipe up, "You can let go of her hand now you moron, she's not a doll." She spat. Shikamaru let go of her arm and started rubbing the back of his head muttering troublesome under his breath. Ino didn't know why she felt so furious towards the two, it's not like she had feelings for him...did she? If Sakura didn't know any better she would have sworn Ino was jealous. "Come on Sakura my movies almost on lets go home." Ino said walking away with Sakura following. Shikamaru sighed and started walking away too with Choiji until he heard the hollering of an older man and he turned around to see the Ramen shop owner.

"Aw shit" Shikamaru muttered realizing they hadn't paid before they left.

"You! You there! Were those 2 girls your dates or something?" the man demanded. Shikamaru really didn't have time or energy to explain this so he just said yes. "Good pay for theirs too!"

"AGH!!!!" Shikamaru moaned. [A/N: To my friend BabyKakashi...I KNOW WAT UR THINKING! GUTTER MIND! Lmao...] Shikamaru paid for the 3 dinners and finally headed home.

When Sakura and Ino finally got home, Ino flopped down on her couch and turned on the TV. Sakura sat down next to Ino sensing the fury eminating from her friend. "Uh...Ino?"

"What?!?" Ino spat back.

"Er...are you mad at me?"

"Why I would I be angry at you?!?"

"I dunno...are you mad cause I was talking so much with Shikamaru?"

"PFFFFT! HECK NO! I don't care about that stupid bastard! I'm prefectly happy with my prince charming Sasuke and will never stray from him cause I feel safe in his big strong arms!!!!!!" Sakura had to slow mo what her friend just said because she said it so quickly almost like she was not only telling Sakura but herself as well.

"O-oh.."

Ino sighed, "I'm sorry Sakura I don't know what came over me...I'm probably just pmsing."

"That's ok! I understand." They both shushed while the movie started to play. Ino cooled it and almost forgot all about it.

The movie was about these 2 girls who were the best of friends, one of their name was Sarah and the others name was Jessica, since they were little kids until they realize they were both in love with this boy named Shaun who had a best friend named Nathan. [LMAO! LETS WATCH NATHAN! Inside joke pay no heed]. After the two found out they were in love with the same man the stopped being best friends. Sarah one day caught Shaun kissing another women and became suicidal because she had loved him oh so very much. She ended up killing herself because of it. Jessica felt very guilty about them becoming enemies because they were such good friends in the past. Jessica became very depressed, and Shaun then started hitting on her which she thought would make her feel better but made her feel so much worse. Instead of finding comfort in Shaun she found comfort in the person she least expected her long time friend of since she was little, Steven. Who in the end finally admitted that he's loved her for a long time, thus lived happily ever after!

Both Ino and Sakura enjoyed the movie a lot. Both screamed, "NO SARAH!!!" when she jumped from the cliff, and both went "Aawwwww!" when Jessica and Steven finally kiss. After the movie Ino and Sakura started jumping around the house giddily repeating romantic lines from the movie. They laughed and had fun for the rest of the night. Finally they decided to head to their respective rooms for the night.

"Night Sakura." Ino said sleepily.

"Sweet Dreams Ino" Sakura said yawning.

When they were both tucked in for bed Ino couldn't get to sleep. She had so much fun today with Sakura, did she still really want to ruin her future with Sasuke if there was one. Before she finally drifted off she heard a soft nock on her door. She opened the door slowly revealing Sakura. "What's the matter?" In said rubbing her eyes.

"I can't sleep," Sakura said slowly.

"Oh...you can sleep in my room if you want. [A/N: No this will not be a yuri scene it's just two best friends having a sort of a sleep over]

"Thanks Ino!" Sakura said entering the room and setting up her blankets on the floor. [A/N: I'm making Ino have a high-rise bed instead of a floor bed.] Finally the girls are all tucked in and ready to go back to sleep. "Ino...Thanks for being my friend," Ino felt an instant pang of guilt after she said that.

"W-why do you say that?" She tried to reply nonchalantly.

"Well...I feel like I've known you for a really long time and that I can trust you with everything you know? I guess I'm just saying...I'm glad I have as good a friend as you." There was a moment of silence.

"I'm glad you're my friend too." She said very honestly.

"Night Ino."

"Night Sakura."

* * *

ALRIGHT! That's the end of this chapter...there was no Sasuke in this chapter...but next chapter there most definitely will be! Because! Ino and Sakura will be having a co-ed Sleepover. Oh whts that you say? It's a unisex sleepover which means both sex are invited! Omg you say that's impossible! I'm afraid it is possible! And they're having one! Lol awesome stuff...loves it.

LightDreamer

**P.S** please review and I'll get this party started as soon as possible!


	6. Sleep Over Party Mahem part 1

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer: LightDreamer**: I WON'T SAY IT

**PorkyDragon**: LightDreamer....say it....

**LightDreamer**: NEVER I WON'T SAY IT!

**PorkyDragon**: Just say it.

**LightDreamer**: "whimper" no

**PorkyDragon**: '.'...say it.

**LightDreamer**: FINE I don't "Own" Sasuke....

**PorkyDragon**: There...that wasn't so bad now was it.

**LightDreamer**: Pig Head

**PorkyDragon**: aye....

Thank you my adoring reviewers for the wonderful reviews. Now ignore my display of childish behavior...and enjoy my next chapo. I'm not gonna put a recap cause there wasn't really anything to recap on...they just went to bed.

* * *

**Chapter 6**- Sleepover Party Mayhem (part 1) 

It was early morning and Ino had just gotten up. Sakura was already downstairs making breakfast.

"Ohayo...Sakura..." Ino mumbled groggily, taking a seat at the counter.

"Ohayo Ino" Sakura responded cheerfully.

"What are you doing up so early...?" Ino said still half asleep.

"Oh, I just thought I'd make you a big hardy breakfast in thanks for yesterday and the beautiful sundress."

"Oh **_yawn _**you don't have to worry about that..."

"No no it's my pleasure."

"mmm whatever."

"O yah Ino? Your parents were up this morning. They told me to tell you that they're going out of town for a few days on a trip. They said take care and they love you."

"Mmkay."

"So uh Ino..."

"what..."

"What are we gonna do for the next few days then...?"

"Hmm...well...my parents won't me home...and we're trying to get you to remember stuff...hmm.." Ino's eyes popped open. "I've got it!"

"What?"

"We're gonna have...a slumber party..."

"Sounds great!"

"Oh...but not just annnny Slumber party we're having a Co-ed Slumber party!" Ino purred.

"Hmm? What's that?"

"Oh...it's like any other slumber party...just one difference...both girls...and guys are invited." Ino smiled devilishly.

It was Sakura's turn for her eyes to pop. "What! Both girls AND GUYS are invited?!? Isn't that like...like....like illegal er something?!"

"Hahaha! No! It's perfectly legal. It's not like we're going to make out and stuff...it's just like a normal slumber party just with both sexes."

"but...but...but!"

"Calm it Sakura! It'll be fun!!!" Ino beamed. "Ok first off we gotta make a list of who we should invite...or I'll make a list since you hardly know anyone..."

"Ooh...are you sure about this Ino...won't your parents me mad er something?"

"Stop being such a worry wort...now pass me some of those eggs...yum."

"Oh..ok.." They ate their breakfast in almost complete silence. Ino contemplating on who to invite while Sakura fidgeted about the idea of a Co-ed sleepover what if Ino's parents get so mad they'll kick her out? Then where would she stay?

After breakfast, Ino took out a piece of paper and started jotting down names.

"Ok well Sasuke-kun is an obvious choice! Then how about Shikamaru...then I'd have to invite Choji...and I guess Naruto will have to come...and Tenten she's an obvious...then I suppose she'd want Neji..." Ino said seemingly very concentrated

"Put Gaara down!" Sakura piped up. Ino's headshot up to stare at Sakura to see if she was playing some sort of joke.

"Are you serious?"

"Yah...I think he'd have fun!"

"Fun? Gaara?" Ino looked back down at her piece of paper. "umm...if your absolutely sure..."

"I'm sure I'm sure just put him down."

Ino sighed. "If your sure...well then lets see who else ...Hinata ...Kiba ....Lee ...Kin? She did become pretty nice...after Shikamaru beat her...she can't be all that bad..." Ino turned her voice into a murmur. "She did force you to cut off all your hair."

"What?"

"Er...nothing never mind...heh heh.."

"Right.."

"Ok! So here's the list; Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru. Choji, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, and Kin."

"That's...a lot of people...how are we gonna feed all of em?"

"Hello? Pizza!" Ino said all sarcastically.

"Well where's everyone gonna sleep? Surely you can't want us to sleep in the same room?

"I guess we can't huh...too bad..." Ino remarked seductively. "Well I guess that the girls will sleep upstairs and the guys downstairs. There that solves that problem."

"hmm.."

"Alright! So now we gotta get supplies and stuff. We'll host the party tommorow that way we can get everything together and phone people up and stuff. Alright?"

"Ok..."

"Oh come on Sakura this'll be fun!"

"Alright! I believe you!"

"That'a girl. Ok so we need to get party snacks and movies...and all that sorta stuff."

"Ok lets get assorted chips and dip, pop, candy, popcorn for the movies and we should get about 3 different pizza's...do you think that'll be enough?"

"4 pizza's you can't imagine how much Kiba and Naruto eat." The girls started to laugh and wrote down what they needed to get. The left soon after to the supermarket to get the food except for the pizza's of which they'll have delivered.

After they bought the food they went to the blockbuster 

"Ooh I've been waiting for this movie to come out forever!" Ino cried as she pulled out a sappy romance movie.

"Hmm this looks good." Sakura said pulling out a comedy movie called "White Chicks" [A/N: Lmao hilarious movie].

"Ooh that looks good. We have to get a horror movie!" Ino ran over to the horror section and pulled out the nastiest looking one she saw which happened to be "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre"

"Alright! Do you think that's enough movies?"

"Yah perfect!" After they finished renting the movies they headed on home to make sure everyone could make it. They called up everybody on the phone and told them all of the info.

"Alright, Thank you, see you tomorrow!" Ino chirped as she put the receiver down on the last call. Ino got up and started jumping around giddily. "Everyone can make it! No problems asked! Oh Sakura this is gonna be the bomb!"

"I hope your right!" Sakura said happily.

"Oh I know I'm right!"

* * *

Hmm...ok so Sasuke hasn't appeared yet, but he will...and there will be a lot of "action" in my next chapter PROMISE! I know I let a lot of you down with this crappy chapter but I'll make it up in my next chapter. I will get the next chapter up really really fast I promise promise promise. Thank you. Bubi and please review with some idea's for a good party game. 

-LightDreamer.


	7. Sleep Over Party Mayhem part 2

**Forgotten **

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone know how many times I have to put this? And still no.

Thank you everyone for your reviews even thought I know that last chapter was crap...but ah well. I'm hoping this chapta will come out betta. Many of you have been wondering why the hell Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara would agree to such an event, this question will be answered in this chapter.

**Recap: **So pretty much what happened last time was Ino and Sakura started a co-ed sleepover party, and now the next day is the sleepover Parté!

* * *

**Chapter 7- **Slumber Party Mayhem (part 2) 

Ino yawned widely and slowly looked at her clock, '9:00 perfect' she mumbled to herself as she slipped out of bed. Ino skipped happily down the stairs to meet with her friend Sakura. She couldn't believe how well today had turned out. Actually she was surprised that some of the people actually decided to show up. 'Especially Sasuke-kun...' She thought to herself, 'He wouldn't be caught dead in one of these things...I wonder what made him want to come.' Ino entered the kitchen to a humming Sakura making breakfast. 'Could it be because of her?" Ino's face darkened feeling the same jealousy that had torn her and Sakura apart in the first place.

"Gooden Morgen!" Sakura said laughing. [lol couldn't help myself...all you people who watch Evangelion know what I mean.]

Ino's head popped up. "What?"

"It means Good Morning in German!" Sakura explained still giggling.

"What? Where'd you learn that!? The Sakura I knew did not know german."

"Hahaha I found this book on the introduction of the German language."

Ino wrinkled her nose. "Where'd you find something like that?"

"When I was cleaning the living room for the party later. I found this on the bookshelf."

Then it clicked in Ino's mind. "O yah...my mom thought it'd be a good idea to learn how to speak German now with all the tourists and stuff. Hahaha but that passed quickly."

"Anyways! We gotta a lot of stuff to get ready for tonight."

"Yah yah...lemme eat breakfast at least first."

"uh ok...Bacon and eggs comin right up!"

_Finally back to our beloved Sasuke!_

Sasuke sat at his counter with his hands supporting his head with his eyes closed. 'Why did I agree to go...I must have been out of my mind...was it her?...can't be...impossible...then why the hell am I going?' his eyes popped open his head was swirling for answers. 'It must have been her...Sakura...' Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes once again trying to clear his head. [A/n: For all of those who don't understand his reasoning it's because he misses her. He's used to seeing her everyday with her always chasing after him so he just sorta misses her and wants to see her again. I know I know it's sorta OOC.]

_Back to our party girls_

"Ok, I hid all of my parents hard core beer and stuff but I took out some coolers for us to drink." Ino said.

"Yah sure that's alright?" Sakura questioned.

"Don't worry nobody can get drunk with this stuff. It's only like 5% alcohol."

"Oh mmkay."

The girls set a table in the middle of the room and but a bowl of chips in the center with coolers and pop cans around it just in case nobody wanted to risk having a cooler. Ino put little pillows on the floor for people to sit on and popped White Chicks into the Dvd player. Ino started clearing out the closet.

"Hey what are you doin Ino?" Sakura asked as Ino pilled the extra coats into the guest room where Sakura was currently sleeping.

"What does it look like? I'm clearing out the closet for a little game later." Ino said winking.

"But-but-but that's my room!"

"Well today you'll be sleeping in my room, this is a slumber party it doesn't count if you sleep in separate rooms!"

"Er...right..."

**Author's Interruption...**

**The reason why Neji decided to come to the party:**

The reason Neji's coming to the party is one; as a branch member of the Hyuuga family it is his job to protect Hinata and seeing as how none of the other Hyuuga members were invited he had to go even if it was just to protect Hinata against idiotic hormon raging boys. [A/n: lmao...Doug it's ok! You're hormones are raging! Again...it's just my stupid sense of humor.] Secondly the other reason he is going is well of course Tenten, these two are obviously meant for each other.

**The reason Gaara is attending this party: **

As I hope you know, Gaara does not answer phones. So lets take a good guess at who would probably be answering the phone...Temari! So when Temari heard that the littler ones are having a slumber party she got all giddy and she and Ino had a long talk about how when Temari was younger she'd always host little slumber parties herself. In the end it was Temari herself who said that Gaara would be attending. While Gaara fought the urge to kill her.

**[A/n: stupid reasons? Yes. Reason enough? Yes. The reason Sasuke is attending is above.]

* * *

**

**The party...BEGINS!**

Ding Dong. Ino shrieked, "Our first guest is here!" and she ran towards the door and opened it to reveal Tenten and Kin.

"Welcome to our party!" Ino cried embracing the two.

"Thanks for inviting us!" Tenten responded.

"Yah! Thanks for inviting me!" Kin said happily, seeing as how this was the first party she'd been invited too since the little accident.

Ino motioned the two girls in to greet Sakura. "Girls this is Sakura remember she lost her memory. Make sure you tell her all about life before she lost her memory."

"H-hi." Sakura said shyly.

"Hi Sakura!" both girls greeted. "Come on lets munch on chips and we'll talk about past events."

"ok."

Ding dong. Ino raced towards the door and opened it. "More guests!" Ino screamed and flung open the door. "Welcome Kiba, Naruto, and Lee."

"Where's Sakura!" Naruto and Lee said in unison.

"Uh over there with Tenten and Kin."

"YOSH!"

"Uh...there's chips and stuff....if your hungry...Kiba." Ino said turning her attention back to him.

"Hey I brought Akamaru. That's alright, right?" Kiba asked.

"Yah sure no problem." With that Kiba went off to find chips.

Ding dong. This time it was Shikamaru and Choiji. "Hi!" Ino greeted.

"Yo." Shikamaru answered.

"Where's the food!" Choiji exclaimed spotting the chips and running off.

Ino suddenly felt uncomfortable and stared at her feet. 'Ugh...what's wrong with me? I mean it's just Shikamaru' Ino scowled.

"Er...can I pass through." Shikamaru asked.

"Yah...sure..." Shikamaru slid passed her and waved his hand a little passing through. "Baka..." she whispered when he was gone.

"Ko-konichiwa." A small voice said behind Ino. Ino turned around to see a blushing Hinata and scary Neji.

"Ah welcome!" Ino smiled. Neji entered without a word while Hinata bowed and joined the crowd.

A few seconds later there was another ring on the door. Ino answered it quickly.

"Sasuke-kun..." Ino murmured. Sakura looked over to see Sasuke and her heart nearly stopped. 'Calm down...why are you so nervous? He's Ino's boyfriend anyways.' She reminded herself. She turned her head back to the rest.

Sasuke waited for Ino to let him in or something. "Umm...there's refreshments in the fridge and chips somewhere..." Ino said quietly she half expected Sasuke to not show up.

"Ehn." Sasuke grunted and entered. Sasuke eyed Sakura first she was smiling and talking with Tenten and Kin. He secondly saw Neji, which surprised himself. He looked as miserable as he felt. All of a sudden Sasuke felt very uneasy and nervous. 'Now what?' he asked himself.

"OY SASUKE!" Naruto called from across the room. Sasuke sighed and walked over to the dobe. He was actually very happy for him right now.

Minutes passed and everyone was getting comfortable and talking among themselves.

Ding dong. Ino turned her head towards the door. 'Who could that be...I thought everyone showed up.' Before she knew it Sakura was prancing towards the door and opened it.

"HI!" Sakura called, letting the new visitor enter. "I didn't think you'd show up."

"..." Their newest visitor remained quiet. Everybody shifted their attention to said person. All at once everyone's eyes popped open.

"GAARA?!?" Naruto screeched. Ino slapped her forehead. 'O yah...him.'

"Pfff" Gaara muttered and folded his arms over his chest and stared right back at Naruto. Naruto practically shuttered and turned his gaze away.

"Welcome! I'm glad you made it!" Sakura said cheerfully. This most definitely caught Sasuke's attention. 'When did Sakura and Gaara become such good...friends...?" He asked himself.

Sakura ushered Gaara in and turned to see everyone staring at them. "What?" Sakura demanded. Everybody turned their attention away and made little comments like Oh nothing, or umm never mind. Everyone started stirring among themselves while Sakura and Gaara made it to the center of it all. Gaara became annoyed at the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Doesn't matter, if worse comes to worse I'll kill them all."

"Well lets have some fun!" Ino piped up.

"Yah come on! You guys are such party poopers." Sakura commented.

"Lets play...spin the bottle...truth...or dare..." Ino said seductively. All the girls started giggling and started walking towards the center of the room to form a semi circle. The guys not quite as happy about this formed a semi circle on the other side.

"Ok! lets start." Ino said as she spun the bottle. It landed on Naruto. "Alright Naruto chose your favor."

"Er...DARE!" Naruto said challengingly.

"heh heh...alright then...what should we make you do?" Ino cooed and started talking with all the girls. "We've decided it then! You have too...strip butt naked and run down the street, but we'll let you wear a mask."

"WHAT!? I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT!"

"You have to! Or...no ramen for a WEEK!" Naruto mumbled something incoherent and started to remove his shirt. All the girls started squeaking and laughing as Hinata was hiding her face and blushing madly. Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara closed their eyes and folded their arms across their chest. Shikamaru smirked lazily, as Kiba laughed his head off and screamed. "TAKE IT OFF!!!" [lmao...Karen...loin clothes...TAKE IT OFF!!!] Choiji just kept stuffing his face. Naruto slowly took off his boxers as all the girls squealed their heads off. Naruto blushed madly trying to cover his area as he walked towards the door. Kiba handed him a mask, as he jetted out the door and ran as fast as he could there and back. He ran back into the house panting and pulling on his boxers. [lmao that's gotta be a moment to remember.] Naruto pulled on the rest of his clothes and sat back down in the circle with a hummph.

"Alright Naruto spin the bottle."

"Yah..yah.." he muttered and spun the bottle, landing on Lee.

"YOSH! I SHALL IMPRESS SAKURA WITH MY AMAZING ABILITIES CAUSING HER TO REMEMBER MY GREATNESS! I CHOSE DARE!" Lee stated picturing Sakura fawning over him.

"Heh heh...Fine then fuzzy eyebrows...u must...PLUCK YOUR EYEBROWS!!!"

"WHAT?!? PLUCK MY PRECIOUS EYEBROWS! BUT I SHALL NO LONGER LOOK LIKE GAI-SENSEI!"

"HAHAHA TOO BAD LEE!"

The girls got an evil glare in their eyes as they homed in on poor Lee with tweezers. They surrounded him and all you could hear were little yelps of pain coming from Lee. Once the girls were finally done they took to life sized images of Lee's head and positioned them in front of the boys. Ino stepped forward and pointed at one of the pictures.

"Only we could take this...'pointing at one of them' and THIS 'pointing at the other one as her face scrunched up and she swayed her pointer finger at it.' and give you..." Tenten and Kin took away the pictures and revealed a very different looking Rock Lee with well defined eyebrows. Ino's voice softened. "This." [LMAO BABYKAKASHI!]

The guys immediately started W00ting and Hollering and cheering. The girls all giggled and sat back down on the circle. Lee whimpered and sat back down as well. Lee spun the bottle and this time it landed on Ino. Ino wasn't stupid she knew that Lee would obviously get her back if she chose dare so she chose truth.

"Alright...Ino! Is there anyone else that you are in love with other than Sasuke!"

Everyone instantly looked up at Ino waiting for an answer, even Shikamaru took time away from his daydreaming to pay attention. "W-what?" Ino stuttered. not!" she totally lied.

Everyone settled back down and Ino spun the bottle again this time landing on Shikamaru. 'Just my luck...must be bad karma after lying' Ino muttered to herself, she couldn't bare look at Shikamaru right now she felt as though she betrayed him.

"A-alright Shikamaru, which one is it then." She said trying to strengthen her voice, which seemed to have left her at the back of her throat.

Shikamaru thought about this a minute. If he chose truth he might end up saying something stupid and troublesome, but if he chose dare...he might actually have to get up from his spot. "Truth" he said lazily.

Ino regained some of her confidence and looked right into Shikamaru's lazy eyes. "Is there or was there ever a girl that you were in love with?" she half demanded.

Shikamaru seemingly thought about this a moment. "Yes." He stated flatly.

Ino stared at him obviously waiting for more. "Well WHO?!" Ino said going back to her old self.

"That wasn't part of the question. Therefore I don't have to answer it."

"WHAT?!" Ino threw a pillow at him. "IT'S JUST COMMEN SENSE THAT YOU SAY WHO!"

"But this is truth. And I told the truth therefore there isn't anymore I have to do." He said closing his eyes after being hit with the pillow.

"ARG YOUR SO STUPID!" Ino countered. Everyone else sweat dropped as they watched the two have a "couples" spat.

"Can we continue this already?!" Kiba demanded obviously getting tired of the two. Shikamaru spun the bottle and it landed on Hinata. Hinata became all flustered and said dare.

"Kiss Kiba on the cheek." Shikamaru said possible getting angry at Kiba for making him look like an idiot. Hinata's face went crimson red, as did Kiba's. "Well let's "continue this already" he said mimicking Kiba.

"H-hai." Hinata said quietly crawling over to Kiba. She was just about to kiss his cheek when Akamaru's head popped up out of Kiba's jacket and he barked. Everyone started laughing as Hinata and Kiba blushed even more...if that was possible. Hinata started giggling which surprised Kiba and she pulled Akamaru out of the jacket and let him lick her face. Kiba started laughing too.

Hinata spun the bottle and it landed on Tenten. She chose truth.

"U-umm...how do you really feel about Neji-san." Hinata said very quietly.

Tenten stared at her for a bit registering what she said since she said it so quietly. Once she got the message she started to glow red as she fiddled with her fingers. "He's...the nicest person I've ever met...he's so strong and proud...and..." She mumbled the last part.

"What?!" Kin demanded.

Tenten sucked in her breath and put her head up, but squeezed her eyes shut. "AND HE'S A GREAT KISSER." She finally said.

"WHAT!!!" All the girls said in unison.

"U-u heard what I said..." mumbled Tenten as she fumbled with her fingers again. The girls all giggled and Neji let out a sigh. All the guys stared at Neji keeping quiet.

"YOU DOG!" Kiba laughed slapping him on the back and laughing horrendously. Neji growled for the unwanted contact and folded his arms across his chest. 'I knew it was a bad idea to kiss her...will only lead to trouble...' he thought to himself.

"Well it's my turn to spin the bottle!" Tenten cried calling everyone's attention back. She spun it and it landed on Sasuke. "Take your pick."

Sasuke thought about this. 'I don't need people prying into my business, and nobody would dare tell him to do something they'd regret.'

"Dare." He said monotone. Everyone cooed causing him great annoyance.

"Hm...dare eh...this'll be fun." Tenten said aloud. 'Tell him to kiss me tell him to kiss me!!!' Ino pleaded in her head. "Give a kiss on the lips too..." Ino sucked in her breath. "Sakura." Ino's eyes practically popped out of her head. 'SAKURA! U CHOSE SAKURA?!' Ino mentally screamed at Tenten. But it seemed Sakura had the same reaction.

"Eh!!!" Sakura hollered her face going red.

"You heard me a kiss on the lips!" Tenten smiled.

"But but...there's Ino...and then I don't know if I...and well...you could say..." Sakura was muttering words and making sentences that didn't make sense. She stared at the hands which were fastened tightly to her crossed legs.

She didn't notice it but Sasuke was slowly moving towards her with a very dazed look in his eyes. 'Oh no...what am I gonna do! I can't kiss him...even if he is really cute...but he's my best friends BOYFRIEND you just can't do that!!! Doesn't Tenten know that? What's she thinking' Sakura head was racing.

Sasuke was now hovering over her but her head was still fixed on her hands. "Sakura..." He mumbled softly.

Sakura finally looks up at Sasuke. "yes..." she replies just as softly but very sweetly.

Sasuke swoops down and captures her lips, and kisses her softly. Sakura is shocked at first stares at his face which is inches from hers. Everything in her head goes blank as she lets herself go and enjoys the kiss. She closes her eyes and returns the kiss deeply. 'His lips are so soft...' she thinks to herself. 'mmm..' But he soon releases her and she opens her eyes and follows his softened eyes gazing down at her as he slowly sits back down. She totally forgot all about her surroundings and stared at his onyx eyes, which were gazing rite back at her. It wasn't until Tenten and Kin tackled her and giggled. Sakura's face flushed crimson as she tried to recover.

Ino was obviously not as excited about this. "This game is getting lame...lets watcha movie." She complained. Nobody really wanted to challenge Ino so everyone picked themselves up and headed for the TV.

* * *

Alright...that's the end of that chapter...I hope it was good. The whole truth or dare thingie. Anyways! I hope I get good reviews. And I'll try to get the next chap up soon. A small heads up the next chapter will have 7 minutes in Heaven!

LightDreamer


	8. What hurts me

**Forgotten **

**Disclaimer:** YES! I'VE TAKEN DOWN THE EMPIRE AND I NOW OWN ALL OF NARUTO!!!! THAT INCLUDES SASUKE!!! W00T! lmao I'm jking here pplz…sorry I got bored….XP

**Recap:** Oh…nothing interesting happened….SASUKE ONLY KISSED SAKURA! Wow I have no life…

**(read only if you care about me T-T)** I'm taking Japanese now!! W00T! It's soooo much fun I'm actually doing really well!!! XD I have the choice of trying a Student Exchange thing, which takes me all the way to JAPAN! For 3 MONTHS! I want to go so badly, but none of my friends want to pay that much to go T-T stupid bums. (it costs a lot…sigh)

**More author's notes:** Sorry it took me SO DAMN LONG to update my story…I've just been EXTREMELY busy lately, I started grade 9 this year and I just got my report card back…. surprisingly SCIENCE is my best subject, after Japanese…but that's an extra credit course XP

**I'm changing this story to rated pg-13 cause there's a lot of swear words in this chapter! If swears aren't your thing...don't read this....XP Swears added for effect. **

* * *

**Chapter 8- **What hurts me

**Author's Note: YOU WILL WANT TO READ THIS! **Ok, because of my stupidity I screwed up my own story in a way…so I'm gonna have to change it a bit. XP Sorry!

Ino was obviously not as excited about this. "This game is getting lame…let's watcha movie." She complained.

"INO!" Kin and Tenten screamed at her.

"WHAT!" Ino said annoyed, she was obviously not in a good mood.

"You forgot about 7 minutes in heaven!!!" Tenten said scrunching up her face, scrutinizing Ino's face. Ino had been very excited about this part of the day when she talked about it with her on the phone! What was up with her now.

"What? Ooh…pffft Fine we'll play that first…THEN we'll watch a movie..."

"OK! This is how the game works, We're all gonna write our names down on a piece of paper. We're gonna put all of the guy's names in one hat, and all the girls names in another. Either a girl or a boy will pick a name from the opposite sex's hat. Then you will make out for 7 minutes in that closet." Tenten said proudly swaying her finger at a nearby closet. Ino scowled at her for taking the spotlight, but she knew that if she had explained it, the game wouldn't have sounded very intriguing. Ino had to admit, she herself was getting slightly excited about it, even after the sequences that have just passed.

Everybody wrote their name down on a piece of paper and put it in their gender's hat. Everyone stepped away from the two hats on the ground staring at them very shyly…well that was of course except for Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go!" She swooped forward and picked up a name from the hat. She played with it in her fingers before finally unraveling it to reveal **Neji's **name. Tenten blushed shyly and moved up towards Neji slipping her hand over his and pulling him gently toward the closet. Neji didn't pull back and followed her there. The two closed the doors and well….you know the rest XP.

"It's rude to listen in! Everyone move towards the living room! I'll set a clock when they're done." Kin piped up. Everyone sprawled themselves in the living room waiting for the 'ding' that they would either dread or would perk them right up.

Kin switched on the T.V and they all settled down, content at staring at the wide screen with pictures floating across. They seemed to be very concentrated on the scene before them, but in truth not a single one of them could tell you what they were watching, they all had…other things on their minds.

'Omgomgomgomgomg…What…just…happened there!!!' Sakura's mind screeched at her. Her aching head straining to find some sort of answer. 'Was this your first kiss? OMG WAT IF IT WAS?! YOUR FIRST KISS WAS WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND'S B/F! This has GOT to be the worst…'

'What have you gotten yourself into, damn it!' Sasuke's own head swirling. 'Emotions are for the weak, love is for the weak, power…I need power' Sasuke scowled.

Sakura brought up the courage toturn her head slightly so she could take a glance at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed this in his now dampened mood and glared at her. Sakura shocked turned her head back, a strange pain ringing in her heart. 'Must have hated it…stupid stupid game' Sakura mumbled at the brink of tears.

.::Flashback::.

"**You're annoying" Sasuke said letting those hate coated words leave his lips. **

….end….

Sakura's heart lurched in the sudden remembrance of that painful memory.

ding! Tenten and Neji stepped out of the tightly enclosed closet, Tenten beaming with a crimson glow.

"HAHA! Tenten, you look like a tomato!!!" Ino burst out laughing at the hilarious sight before her.

Tenten glared at the giggling Ino. "Fine, YOU go next!" Ino stopped laughing.

"Err..umm!" Ino stuttered her own face glowing red. "That's fine…it's just a game anyways! Nothing to get…embarrassed…about.." Ino was just blabbering now. She walked up to the male sexes hat and pulled out a name. Ino played with it in her fingers coyly until she unraveled it. Ino's thoughts: PLEASE SASUKE! PLEASE SASUKE! PLEEEEEEASE SASUKE!!! ….**Shikamaru**…..CRAP! Ino stood awkwardly staring at the tiny slip of paper.

"Well?" Kin said impatiently.

Ino animestyles sweatdropped. "Aheh heh heh…Sh-Shikamaru…?" She whispered almost inaudibly. Shikamaru grimaced, So 'damn troublesome' Shikamaru didn't seem to be moving. Ino got embarrassed at all the attention concentrated on her which quickly grew to anger. "SHIKA GET UP HERE."

Ino's suddenly loud voice made Shikamaru practically jump, which was almost never seen, out off that couch. Shikamaru slumped over to where Ino was standing and help open the closet door for her. "Ladies first."

"HMMPH!" Ino marched right into there as if it was her royal chamber, doing her best to keep her head help up high despite the impending feeling of looks on her back. Shikamaru lazily followed after her closing the door behind him.

**-Inside the Closet- **

"This means NOTHING remember that Shikamaru. I will do the kissing, you will stand there and do NOTHING. Touch me with anything but your lips and DIE! I have absolutely no feelings toward you, therefore this means NOTHING between us. Sasuke is my true love, we are meant to be, till death do us part!" Ino informed Shikamaru, although really she was trying to convince herself of the words that spouted from her mouth. "ALSO!---"

"Shut up…" Shikamaru said sounding annoyed as he covered her mouth with his own in order to conceal the words that were tormenting his heart. Ino pulled away abrubtly, eyes wide staring at Shikamaru who felt very…very…uncomfortable now.

Ino's eyes turned intoseductive slits. "Nobody tells me to shut up…" she mumbles wrapping her arms around Shikamaru's neck, as he reclaimed her lips.

**-Back outside- **

Sakura sat there staring at the T.V pondering about the fact that Ino was in a closet with another man, obviously making out, and Sasuke was sitting there without a care in the world. As Sakura turned her head yet again to see if she had missed something the last million times she looked at him. Nope his facial expression was exactly the same, but this time she noticed something else, something behind Sasuke…Gaara? Sakura's eyes popped out of her head, she'd been too busy feeling stupid and worrying about Ino's obvious relationship issues with this guy to try to make Gaara feel welcome. Sakura pulled herself off the ground, and made her way towards Gaara.

Sasuke however saw it totally differently, to him he saw Sakura moving towards him. To himself he thought 'She's making her way towards me, she'll probably ask me to make out with her during 7 minutes in Heaven…damn it….' Sasuke shifted slightly 'What took her so long?…' Although Sasuke will, for obvious reasons, never admit that he'd expected Sakura to remember him a lot sooner…what was taking her so long. Sakura was getting closer and closer….and….then…to Sasuke's surprise, RIGHT PAST HIM! Sasuke wanted to grab her arm and pull her down into his lap accusing her of tormenting him and taking to long, remembering who she was, and why things hadn't gone back to the way they were supposed to be…with her always wanting to be with him. But he didn't do that; instead he let her pass, and pretended like he never noticed.

"Hi!" Sakura said dropping down beside Gaara with their backs to the wall. Gaara didn't answer, Sakura pouted. "How are you liking the party?"

"What do you want?" Gaara responded in an extremely cold voice resounded. Sakura's back felt like it had been jabbed with a needle and she straightened up. Oddly that little comment reminded her of something…or maybe someone? This feeling made her feel safe, oddly, made her feel like she was closer to home…because right now, everything felt so…lost…so different than things really are....

"Nothing…just…wanted to make sure your having a good time." Sakura said grimly, as oddly safe as it was, she didn't think she really wanted to have this conversation to dampen her mood. She moved to get up. Sasuke who was extremely should I say jealous was sitting far enough that he couldn't hear them, but close enough to tell that she was getting annoyed, 'good, get as far away from him as possible.'

Gaara reached up and grabbed her arm, and forced her back down beside him. Sakura practically fell back down and winced when her bum hit the ground. "Stay" Is all she heard, but that's all she needed to hear, and suddenly she had that familiarity feeling again. A/N: Remember...when she was at Sasuke appartment and she was getting up to leave...he told her to stay...this is why she's feeling familiar with this scene.

'FUCK, SHIT, COCK, MOTHERFUCKER!!!" Sasuke's mind screamed as he closed his eyes after witnessing Gaara pull Sakura down, who was now sitting very…very…close to her. If you looked hard enough, you could see a large vein popping on Sasuke's head, which was covered slightly by the hair that spilled in front of his face now, slightly covering his anger…but not by much. You could see Sasuke's hands clenched at his sides, his arms bruiting with muscles and strain.

DING It was that ding that practically sent Sasuke off the deep end, but he continued to conceal his seething jealousy.

Ino popped out of the closet holding lazy Shikamaru's hand, smiling and blushing at the same time. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, with the now gaze of most of the room upon them.

"I want to go next!" Sakura said happily at the back of the room. She sprang up and skipped over to the hat and plucked a name from it. She peeled it open with utmost delicately and read out the name. "Gaara!" Sakura smiled, Sakura got all giddy, 'hopefully this will cancel out macing on my best friends boyfriend…if that's still what he is…UGH stop thinking about him.'

It took every single nerve in Sasuke's body to hold him from jumping up and screaming his head off, running over to Sakura andclaiming herdelicate pink lips,making it sure to everyone that she was HIS property and if anyone else touched her he would literally rip their head off. Now that would be a sight Gaara got up and made his way casually to the increasingly blushing Sakura. Sasuke wanted to rip Gaara apart at that very moment, just take him apart…bit…by…bit….

**Sasuke's Battle with his inner Devils:**

**'Why do you care, she is nothing but an obstacle.'  
**'I don't care'  
**'Maybe she and Gaara will make a good couple'**  
'Fuck, get out of my head'  
**'Would you attend their wedding?'  
**'I'm gonna rip him apart…'  
**'How would you explain that?'  
**'I won't have too..'

**'Do you think that will make Sakura remember you?'**

'…'

Sasuke leapt up and headed out the backyard doors. Naruto stopped him 'Yo man? Leaving already?" Sasuke glared at the blond idiot, who shivered at the ice spikes his eyes shot at him.

"I'm getting some fresh air, I should never have come."

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad, at least you got to kiss Sakura!"

"…fuck off…"

"IT WAS A JOKE!!! LIGHTEN UP! What's with you!?" Sasuke went out on the porch and leapt up onto the roof and brought in all the fresh air his lungs could hold.

'Why the heck do I feel this way!!!' Sasuke screamed to himself

"It's called…irony…" Kakashi said popping up out of nowhere (_A/N: Yes Kakashi, I know this is an odd place to put Kakashi)_, but hey who couldn't use a little more Kakashi…eh? BABYKAKASHI.

Sasukeflinched, hehadn't even felt he was coming, hehadall these things on his mind."I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to...it's written all over your face. I'm here to give you some advice."

"I don't need your advice…" Sasuke said grimly.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted it, I'm giving it to you. Sasuke whether you think so or not, you have a very crucial decision to make, this decision alone will effect the entirety of your future. Sasuke…you must decide…do you…or do you not love Sakura? Would you rather live the rest of your life gaining power to defeat your older brother, or live the rest of your life with Sakura. You cannot have both. The decision must be made quickly…if you want Sakura to remember you, it won't be hard, but if you plan to go ahead with life looking forward to nothing but killing your brother…than I have to ask you…leave her be, she is happy now…she is happy."

Sasuke remained quiet, this hit him like a ton of bricks, not the best feeling in the world. Sasuke had recaps of all the times Sakura followed him around, asked him on dates…had been there for him. But these memories were easily overtaken by the memory of his own blood killing their mother and father…

"I am…an avenger…" Sasuke said closing his eyes, the truth ringing in his heart, making him feel a great pain, that he didn't think he'd felt for a long time…there was no blood, there were no cuts…just a pain, an ache…a loss of being.

Kakashi lowered his head. "If this is what you want…" and with that Kakashi left the young Uchiha to ponder in his thoughts.

* * *

WOW! I finished it!!! Yay…I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update as soon as possible…I know I say this everytime…but this well…I can't tell the future! Anyways I know Sasuke was very OOC this chapter, so I'll try and fix that for the next one. Please review!!! 

ps. For some reason it won't let me do the square brackets o.O

-LightDreamer


	9. PLEASE READ KOFFFIIIIISAN

Dear Mr. Cup.

Lol. Get ready for an ulcer much? You need to calm the fuck down sir. People have already commented on the Japanese wannabe-ness. And I'm sorry I'm so incredibly annoying. But you're gonna get a hernia yelling at everyone who does it. If you notice, I stopped using it in later chapters. That was the first fanfiction chapter I ever wrote, and like most people, I improved. Please keep that in mind, next time you feel the need to rant. Read their latest work first. There's one way to make you look like a NOT retard. You're right it's impossible to make the "hn." Noise in japanese. However I didn't mean for it to be a Japanese word. It's a sound affect. Maybe it was a bad idea, but like most people, Japanese people can also make odd noises with their throats and tongues, etc.

One last thing. You made a comment on my not understanding Japanese. You're right. When I wrote that chapter (like 2 years ago) I knew close to no Japanese. But I guess you didn't realize you don't know me at all. You don't know what kind of food I like. You don't know how I think. And you most certainly don't know how I live my life day to day. So here's a little tid-bit I think you ought to know. I've been taking Japanese for the past two years. Every Tuesday. Want to see my certificate? I got a 98 on my last reportcard. So don't make assumptions like that. I mean you comment about me looking stupid? And you come in here like you know me. Who's the one who honestly looks stupid. I'll give you a hint. It starts with a Mr. and ends with a Coffee. I don't know many people with that…unique name. So I hope it doesn't take you TOO long to guess. though it might, from past thinking capability examples provided from none other.

Anyways. I hate it when people flame, and won't give me anything to defend myself. So I have to do this stupid thing. Please come back; KOFII-SAN. And leave an email? So we can discuss this like mature people, that you like to make yourself look like. DOMO ARIGATOU.

P.S Sorry to the innocent bystanders who read my ugliness '' I will update this and Fallen Angel as soon as I can. I tried to update Fallen Angel before I left on Vacation, but my computer was being stupid, so I'll update it as soon as I get back. Yes Coffee-san, I'm on vacation. THANK YOU for making my day.


End file.
